1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular fuel filler system for an automotive vehicle incorporating a stainless steel filler pipe. In particular, this invention relates to a modular fuel filler system which can incorporate a flexible stainless steel filler pipe having a series of formed convolutions, optionally in conjunction with an onboard refueling vapor recovery (ORVR) system.
2) Description of the Related Art
Currently available fuel filler systems as illustrated at 10 in the prior art FIG. 1, use a carbon steel filler pipe 12 with an integrally formed fill head 14. The filler pipe 12 is bent to a desired contour to fit within the space available in the vehicle. The filler pipe 12 is connected to a spud 16 of a fuel tank 18 by a flexible jumper hose 20. Clamps 21 attach the jumper hose 20 to the respective ends of the spud 16 and filler pipe 12.
In recent years, the diameter of the filler pipe 12 has been reduced in response to changes in government regulations to mandate ORVR. However, the size of the filler head 14 has not significantly changed. As a result, the filler head 14 must be formed and mandrel expanded from a relatively heavy gage pipe which must be carried through the length of the pipe.
Additionally, carbon steel tubing must be coated to resist the corrosive environment of the fuel fill system. Steel tubing is strong yet ductile, has low permeation, and is conductive for electrostatic discharge dissipation. However, a fill system incorporating carbon steel tubes must utilize relatively expensive elastomeric multi-layered hose to provide sufficient flexibility for installation tolerance, vehicle body movement, and crash integrity.
Alternatively, multilayer plastic tubing has also been proposed to eliminate the need for a jumper hose. However, plastic tubing does not meet fire tests and pull force retention tests.
The disadvantages of the prior art may be overcome by providing a modular fuel filler system incorporating a stainless steel filler pipe.
The subject invention relates to a modular fuel filler system incorporating a stainless steel filler pipe having a series of formed convolutions for increasing the flexibility of the filler pipe to allow easy installation and provide crash integrity.